Nobody Compares To you con One Direction
by PinkGirl.Directioner
Summary: Cassandra y Alessandra son unas chicas normales pero cuando su madre les dice que se van a Ingalterra para visitar un familiares...Cassandra se pone muy feliz Alessandra no; pero no sabe lo que se esperan su vida cambió por completo ...Historia Co-creada con FloorVioleetta y Leomorenog1...Disfrútenla XDDDDDDDDD
1. El comienzo

_Holaa! Esta es una historia Co-Creada con FloorViolletta y yo de nuestra BoyBand Favorita ¡One Direction!...La verdad ammí se me ocurri´po por que soy 100% Directioner y tambien FloorViolletta pero bueno …Dejen reviews o comentarios si tiene alguna duda preguntenme lo que sea . Esta historia les va a agradar y se peuden identificar con cada las que se identifiquen más_

**_PD: No acepto critcas de DIRECTIONATORS O HATERS!_**

_No los aburro más aquí esta el 1er Capitulo de la historia xD **DISFRÚTENLA!**_

* * *

_**Nobody Compares To You**_

**Cap. 1 El comienzo **

**(Omnisciente)**

Quedaban 15 minutos para que terminara las clases de la Preparatoria y 2 chavas de 16 años, bueno una le gana por 2 meses a la otra; estaban esperando para que acabaran las clase de Química, la Profesora estaba explicando cómo será la temática para el próximo año escolar pero las 2 chavas no ponían atención. Una estaba escuchando música con sus HeadPhones desde su IPhone y la otra estaba mirando hacia la ventana queda vista al patio de Futbol, su hermana se dio cuenta que estaba triste y le preguntó:

_-¿Qué tienes Cassandra-pregunto la chava de los audífonos._

_-Yo….no nada…solo que…estoy muy aburrida-Dijo Cassandra muy triste._

_-Cassandra yo te conozco y recuerda soy tu hermana-_

_-Está bien tu ganas…..Alessandra…¿te acuerdas de Ricardo?-_

_-Si…..que pasó?-_

_-Me traicionó con Paola… hace 15 días- dijo Cassandra casi llorando_

_-Olvídalo…..sabías que él no era perfecto para ti-_

_-Lo sé pero….no puedo olvidar ese momento que lo vi…..BESÁNDOLA- De sus ojos salían lágrimas._

* * *

**-Flashback—**

Cassandra estaba en el parque esperando a Ricardo para su cita, pasaron 1 hr, 2 hrs y nada en eso se fue a caminar por ahí del parque y en eso se encuentra a Ricardo y a Paola besándose Cassandra llora y se va corriendo a su casa y dice mientras corría:

_-Maldito Ricardo…me dijiste que me amabas y eres un mentiroso-Dijo llorando _

Cuando Cassandra llegó a su casa, tenía suerte de que sus papas adoptivos no estaban y Alessandra estaba escuchando música en su recámara, se fue a su recámara y se encerró por 2 días completos, ella fingía que estaba enferma y falto 2 días a la escuela

**-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

Alessandra se paró de su pupitre y abrazó a Cassandra y le dijo:

_-¿Qué te parece si vamos al Centro Comercial? Para que te desahogues ¿Qué te parece?- Le pregunto para animarla_

-Está bien…voy contigo…sabes me recordaste que necesito ropa nueva porque la otra ya no me va a quedar y necesito comprar más cosas-dijo Cassandra con entusiasmo y limpiándose las lágrimas.

_-Sabía que te animarías-_

_-Ya sabes…tú me conoces-_

_-Lo sé…..-_fue interrumpida Alessandra porque la chicharra sonó para el Fin de Curso y todos los alumnos salieron para agarrar sus cosas de sus casilleros e irse a sus casa o de fiesta con sus amigos.

Cassandra y Alessandra fueron a sus casas para dejar su mochila y cambiarse para ir al Centro Comercial y comer ahí mismo.

Cassandra se puso una polera azul que decía "Love" en la parte de enfrente, unos jeans pegados y unos converse negros. Alessandra se puso su polera negra que decía "Addicted To Love", unos shorts y sus converse color carmesí bajaron y antes de que ellas se fueran su mamá adoptiva las llamó para preguntarles que a donde iban:

_-Niñas ¿A dónde van?- Pregunto su mamá adoptiva_

_-Al Centro Comercial mamá- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo_

_-Está bien pero no lleguen muy tarde que tenemos que hablar en familia-_

_-okey…..Bye mamá-dijo Alessandra _

_-No nos tardamos-dijo Cassandra abriendo la puerta._

_-Vale…váyanse con cuidado-_

_-¡Si mamá!-_

Cassandra y Alessandra se fueron directo al Centro Comercial que les quedaban a unas 4 cuadras, cuando llegaron se encontraron con unas amigas y recorrieron todas las tiendas para ver lo más nuevo en moda. Después se separaron para comprarse lo que querían, cada quién salió con un montón de bolsas y más Alessandra y Cassandra; fueron a comer porque eran las 5pm y fueron a comer a un restaurant muy lujoso.

Terminaron de comer y se despidieron para irse a sus respectivas casas. Cassandra y Alessandra estaban comentando sobre que ropa compraron y accesorios para el cabello, en el camino se encontraron a Paco uno de sus mejores amigos desde que estaba en Kindergarten:

_-¡Hola!- dijo Paco._

_-Hola Paco ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí- preguntó Alessandra._

_-No, nada solo venía a caminar y en eso me encontré a ustedes-_

_-Ah….y tus amigos?-preguntó Cassandra_

_-No sé, dijeron que nos encontraríamos en el Cine a las 5:30pm pero no llegaron así que quería regresar a mi casa y ver un poco de TV o ayudarle a mi mamá- dijo Paco algo cansado._

Paco, Cassandra y Alessandra estaban platicando sobre que van hacer en las vacaciones; después cambiaron de tema y cuando llegaron a la casa (De Alessandra y Cassandra) se despidieron de Paco y él se despidió de ellas.

Abrieron la puerta de su casa y luego la cerraron, en eso estaba su papá adoptivo, lo saludaron y fueron a sus recámaras para acomodar su ropa nueva y sus accesorios que compraron. Después sus padres las llamaron para hacer la cena y poner los platos.

Cassandra puso los platos en la mesa y Alessandra hizo la cena, cuando terminaron se sentaron a comer y la mamá adoptiva rompió el silencio:

_-Niñas…pongan sus maletas-dijo la mamá adoptiva._

_-¿Para qué?…..-preguntó Alessandra- ¡¿A caso nos vamos a cambiar de casa otra vez?!-Dijo Cassandra toda espantada_

_-Claro que no Cassandra….mañana a las 10am nos vamos directamente a Inglaterra-_

_-¡Qué bien!...y ¿porque?-pregunto Cassandra._

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer allá mamá?-Dijo Alessandra con curiosidad_

_-Vamos a visitar a unos familiares-_

_-No son, ¿Las primas raras o las zo….?- no terminaron porque su mamá adoptiva las interrumpió-¡¿Perdón?!...pero no hablen mal de ellas-dijo la mamá toda furiosa ._

El papá no decía nada él estaba callado y cenando.

_-Perdón…pero ellas son así-Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo._

Después de platicar y discutir algunas cosas se levantaron Cassandra y Alessandra para recoger los platos y llevarlos a los fregaderos y Cassandra los lavó y los seco para ir a poner su ropa en la maleta al igual que Alessandra y sus papás. Cuando terminaron de preparar su maleta la dejo a la vista sus 3 maletas que llevaba.

Alessandra está en la sala de TV viendo que película que ver, la primera que estaba era la de los X-Men y se la quedaron viendo, luego pasaron la de Batman "El Caballero Oscuro de La Noche Asciende" y la 3era fue la de Mosnter University pero en a la mitad de la película se quedaron dormidas.

Fin del Capítulo 1

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Mañana subiré el Cap. 2. lo más pronto posible y sino el viernes o el fin de Semana lo subo. Dejen Reviews y/o Comentarios**_

_**Chao duerman bien o como han estado pero bueno donde sea que estén y obedezcan a sus papás.! xD**_

_**My Facebook: es Eva Borras y tengo de imagen de Liam y mi Twitter es Eva_Borras**_


	2. La llegada a Inglaterra

Holaaa!_ ¿Cómo han estado? Yo bien y espero que ustedes también. Bueno por acá ha estado lloviznando por un rato y luego se quita y luego vuelve y ya saben...Mañana o el domingo actualizare el Cap. 3 o tal vez no porque hay fiesta patria aquí en Mexico y pues no voy a ir el Viernes a la escuela por el consejo técnico ...pero bueno...Espero que se puedan identificar con cada una de las que aparecen en la historia...La verdad dejen Reviews porfas y Follow me... _

_No los aburro más aquí esta el Cap 2 de La historia...__**DISFUTENLA xD**_

* * *

_**Cap. 2 La llegada a Inglaterra**_

_**Cassandra P.O.V**_

Mi hermana y yo nos quedamos dormidas como a las 2am y me desperté porque me dolía el cuello (En la forma que dormí), el sueño se me quito y me puse a componer canciones.

A Alessandra no le gusta que la despierten o la despierten temprano ella prefiere dormir más ¬¬ es una floja. Ella y yo somos algo parecidas en físico, ella es morena al igual que yo, su cabello es laceo color castaño y le cuelgan en las puntas unas mechas güeras, sus ojos son de color castaño claro y mide 1.63cm

Empecé a tocar una canción y por accidente desperté a Alessandra y me aventó los cojines y me dijo:

_-Déjame dormir tranquila Cassandra- grito Alessandra_

_-Está bien….floja-le dije _

_-Y también interrumpiste mi sueño-_

_-Ash…está bien…..floja-_

_-Si me dejaras dormir, se me podría quitar lo floja-_

_-Okey…-_

Yo agarre mi celular y me puse a chatear con mis amigas en el Facebook y Alessandra pudo dormir tranquila otra vez ¬¬ y así que yo fui al comedor porque tenía mucha hambre (_No me comparen con Niall c;) _me prepare unas quesadillas y el sueño me ganó ahora sí y me quede dormida en la mesa .

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

Me desperté como a las 8am, fui por mis maletas a la sala de estar cuando pasé por la Sala de Tv adivinen a quien me encontré ...exacto a la floja de Alessandra...hay esa niña aparte que me gana por 3 meses sigue siendo una floja...bueno fui por mis maletas, fui al baño para bañarme y no tenerme que bañar cuando llegue a Inglaterra. Salí del baño con mi bata de baño (Con el logo 1D), fui a cambiarme de ropa, entré a mi recámara me quité la ropa de ayer y me puse una polera azul que decía "Addicted to Love" con una playera térmica abajo de color negro, unos shorts de mezclilla y mis converse altos de color azul con rosa. Regrese al baño a peinarme, a lavarme los dientes y me puse un acondicionador para el cabello (para mantenerlo rizado). Como nuestro avión sale a las 11am bajé y Alessandra seguí ahí...quería despertarla pero como es ella...no la quise levantar así que fui a preparar mi desayuno; Alessandra estaba hablando pero no le entendía nada así que no me importo. Mis papás adoptivos bajaron y me vieron con la LapTop pero ellos saben que soy amante del dibujo así que me puse a dibujar; ellos desayunaron solos porque me fui a la Sala de TV para saber a que hora se despertara Alessandra.

Pasó una hora y Alessandra seguía dormida, mamá dijo:

_ -Despierta a Alessandra porque en media hora ya nos vamos al Aeropuerto-_ dijo agarrando sus maletas.

-_YEY!- _grite tan fuerte que desperté a Alessandra_-Cassandra ya sabes que no me gusta que me despiertes-_dijo aventándome los cojines

_-Perdón no lo quise hacer...pero me emocione...-_estaba esquivando los cojines hasta que uno me pegó en la cara, en eso mamá dijo_- ALESSANDRA! Ya... vete a cambiar para ya_ irnos- dijo mamá muy furiosa_-Y pídele una disculpa a tu hermana- _dijo señalándome con su dedo hacia mí_-Esta bien- __Alessandra se dirigió a mi y me dijo-Discúlpame hermana...no lo quería hacer- dijo con un tono muy angustiado__-Mmm...disculpa aceptada- Dije _

Alessandra me abrazó y yo le respondí el abrazo Alessandra subió a su recámara.

* * *

**_Alessandra P.O.V_**

La verdad no le quería aventar el cojín a Cassandra pero ella me provocó...,fui a recámara para cambiarme, me puse mi polera naranja favorita, unos shorts negros y mis converse negros, como hace frío allá y siempre esta nublado decidí ponerme una chaqueta afelpada.

Baje, lo malo fue que no desayune; nos fuimos directamente al aeropuerto pero antes de irnos al aeropuerto cerramos la casa con llave y dejamos acomodada antes de irnos. Llegamos al aeropuerto y fuimos a recoger nuestros boletos; yo y Cassandra pasamos por la cinta de detectador de metales y salimos bien solo nos quitamos las pulseras, y los cinturenos que traimos (más bien Cassandra). Nuestros papás fueron a comprar algo...no sabíamos que era... pero bueno...Cassandra se puso otra vez triste por...oh no otra vez Ricardo, al momento que salió una lágrima de ella le pregunté:

_-Otra vez Ricardo verdad-_

_-Si pero esta vez...el...el...ES UN MUJERIGO!-_grito con tristeza

*_**Ricardo es un mujeriego...le ha causado problemas a Cassandra desde que entramos en la Secundaria juntas***_

_-Tranquila...de seguro Inglaterra te hará olvidar él...-_

_-Eso crees?!-_

_-Eso creo?...Obvio que te sentirá mejor ir a Inglaterra-_

_-Esta_ bien-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas...en eso se le dibujó una sonrisa...a mi siempre me gusta que Cassandra ría...ella me hace alegre. Estuvimos ahí platicando durante unos 10 minutos que en eso dicen nuestro vuelo:

_-Vuelo No Ba 193-_

___-Vuelo No Ba 193-_

___-Su avión ya esta listo ..en unos momentos ya partirá-_

En eso llego mamá y papá corriendo con 3 bolsas en la mano y diciendo _-Niñas...ya que se nos va el avión-..._llegamos corriendo a la sala C54, entramos al avión y a nosotras nos toco el asiento 20J y a mamá y papá el asiento 25J. El viaje dura 8hrs así que llegaremos como entre las 8 y 9pm de la noche, en eso anunciaron:

_-Queridos pasajeros...su avión esta a punto de despejar por favor pónganse los cinturones-_

Nosotras nos lo pusimos...no se de otros...como pedí la ventana tenía una linda vista y Cassandra se quedó al lado mío. La verdad estoy enojada y triste... ¿Por qué?..no quería ver a las Zoprimas y triste porque me aborrecía viajar en avión. Me recargue en la ventana y al momento despegamos.

No sabía que hora era, quería platicar con Cassy pero ella se durmió ya que no durmió lo suficiente ya que se despertó a cada rato. Como no podíamos pararnos de nuestros asientos yo me quede aburrida, no podía prender el IPhone ¬¬.

Aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Inglaterra-Londres y mamá dijo:

_-Despierta a tu hermana para que le digas que_ ya _llegamos-_

-_Mmm...esta bien- dije. _Me acerque a Cassandra y le susurre-_Ya llegamos y...- _en eso se me ocurrió_-Podrás conocer a One Direction-_ dije para despertarla.

Cassandra abrió los ojos, se estiró y me pregunto _-¿Que hora es?-_

_-Son las...-_prendí mi IPhone_-Las 8:15pm_

_-Llegamos tarde...bueno no tanto-_

_-Tranquila...¿que te parece? Si vamos a recorrer algunas tiendas-_

_-Mmm...esta bien...tu si sabes como me puedo tranquilizar-_

_-Sabía que...bueno ya sabes-_

_-Si lo se jajaja-_

_-Tu eres la única persona que me hace reír-_

_-Y tu también hermana-_

Seguíamos platicando y riéndonos de cosas graciosas mientras desbordábamos el avión. Mamá y papá estaban ya esperándonos para agarrar e irnos a nuestro hotel, dejar nuestras maletas en hotel y descansar. Cuando estábamos saliendo mamá se dio cuenta del cartel que decía: "Fam. Robinson Clark" y ahí están la tía Beatriz, el tío Carlos y lo malo fue que están las Zoprimas Mariel y Margarita son raras pero son nuestros parientes ¬¬...; ellas también son adoptivas al igual que nosotras.

Pero al verlas traían una mini-falda como de 3/4 con camisa guanga y nos tacones como de 12cm, al verlas yo y Cassandra nos pusimos el gorro para cubrir nuestra cara para que la gente no vean que somos algo de ellas.

Las dos gritaron:

_-Por acá...primas-_ con un tono fresa.

Le susurré a Cassandra_-¡¿Qué vergüenza?!-_dije_-Lo se y aparte como están vestidas-_dijo susurrándome.

Nos acercamos con los tíos y toda la gente nos vieron con cara de: _¿Qué onda? ¿Acaso son familiares o son sus primas? _y un montón de cosas que a mi y Cassandra nos dejo con la mayor pena.

La tia Beatriz nos dijo:

_-Les reservamos una habitación...-_señalándome a mi y Cassandra_-En el hotel "Sky Hotel"...-_luego se dirigió a mamá_-Ustedes en un Hotel solo para adultos-_dijo feliz la tía.

_-PERO CASSY Y ALESSA NO DEBEN DE ESTAR SOLAS-_dijo mamá casi estallando.

_-No te preocupes ellas estarán bien... te lo prometo-_dijo la tía con una sonrisa.

_-QUE BIEN TÍA TE QUEREMOS-_ contestamos yo y Cassy.

Saliendo del aeropuerto el tío Carlos nos dejó en el "Sky Hotel" y se fue. Cassy y yo entramos y todo era fabuloso, paredes tapizadas, asientos de piel, piso de madera, todo...es como un sueño. Fuimos a recepción y pedimos nuestras llaves para dejar nuestras maletas e ir a salir y visitar algunas tiendas. Nuestra habitación nos tocó un piso abajo del Pent-house. Entramos, tenía una sala de TV, 5 recámaras, 4 baños y una vista muy hermosa.

Yo pedí la recámara que no diera tanto Sol y Cassandra eligió la vista casi al Big Ben. Vimos poca tele y salimos, eran como las 10:30pm, salimos pero las tiendas ya estaban cerradas así que decidimos regresar pero Cassandra bajó el paso y luego se detuvo al parecer vi alguna persona, cuando vi hacia donde ella estaba mirando no había nada, absolutamente nada... volvimos al hotel pero había una hoja que decía:

_-Búscame mañana en el Museo atte. Anónimo-_

Para mí y Cassy se nos hizo raro, nos pusimos la piyama y nos dormimos.

**_FIN DEL CAP 2._**

* * *

**Perdón por tardarme en actualizar no he tenido tiempo...TT-TT PORFAS NO ME ODIEN AHORA PROMETO SUBIRLO CADA DÍA O CADA DOS DÍAS...**

**FLOORVIOLLETTA: AYUDAME EN LA HISTORIA PORFAS.**

**LE AGRADEZCO MUCHO A MI QUERIDO NOVIO QUE ESTA LEYENDO MI HISTORIA...TE QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO...BUENO TU YA SABES ...TE AMO(BESITOS) **


	3. Conociendonos

_Holaa! De nuevo espero que le este gustando mi historia...como prometí...que lo actualizaría cada día o dos días...bueno ahora en está 2 semanas voy a estar en semana de exámenes y es mucho lo que tengo que estudiar...tal vez podré subir el Cap. 4 hasta el domingo o el Sábado en la tarde...por que en la noche voy a ir a unos XV's de una amiga, como empieza a las 20:30hrs y terminaría como a l de la madrugada...espero no emborracharme ¬¬...aunque no haya tomado Jejeje :p _

_**Leomorenog1: **Yo te amo más ..bueno tu ya sabes...siempre estaré para ti por si necesitas algo que Q:erido ...y espero que si podamos darnos nuestro primer beso :besos:..._

_**FloorVioleetta: **Claro que no nos van a raptar...es solo que nos tomamos por sorpresa...Lo se el Sky Hotel es típico (aunque no exista jejeje)...el nombre se me ocurrió al principio pero dije: "Mejor no"...y después de ver a Margarita argh.¬¬ ...lo puse...y la agregaste verdad...a mi no me mientas...naaaa es broma...ntc :p_

_Espero poder actualizar, no he podido toda esta semana por los proyectos y un montón de trabajos y tareas que nos han dejado la escuela... y en una semana empiezan los exámenes y veré la forma de actualizar o actualizar más capítulos antes...XD XD XD XD XD XD _

_No los aburro más aquí les dejo el Cap. 3. Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

** "Conociéndonos"**

**_(Normal P.O.V )_**

Cassandra había visto a una persona en la calle que tenía el aspecto o la misma cara de alguien que la conocía pero no la pudo identificar muy bien. Cassandra se puso su cara de miedo o más bien de sospecha; Alessandra se fue a dormir antes por que ella no aguantaba los pies por haber caminado tanto y haber estado parada todo el tiempo ¬¬.

Se fueron a dormir cada quién a su recámara, pero había algo que a Cassandra no le gustaba, presentía que algo va a pasar pero no esta muy segura.

* * *

_**A la mañana siguiente:**_

_**(Alessandra P.O.V**)_

Me desperté como a las 10 u 11 de la mañana, fui a ver si estaba todavía Cassy en su recámara y la encontré ahí mismo .. creyendo que se había despertado más temprano que yo... como siempre; la vi de frente pero seguía dormida y le vi unas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos..., de seguro esta soñando algo feo o algo terrible.

La deje sola para no despertarla y me fui a desayunar algo...pero no había nada ¬¬. Salí para ir al restaurant, en eso tropecé con un chavo alto, güero, de ojos azul zafiro y dije:

_-_Yo: Fíjate por donde vas...*furiosa*-en eso el me interrumpió

_-?: Perdon...no me fije por donde iba-_

Levante la mirada y es uno de los integrantes de la banda favorita de Cassandra no estoy segura porque no soy "Directioner", lo quede mirando como embobada, el se levantó, me extendió su mano para ayudarme y le di mi mano, me levanté y dije:

_-_Yo: Lo lamento ...me tengo que ir ..por que tengo mucha hambre y-... en eso me tomó de la mano y me dijo:

_-?: Si quieres te acompaño?-_

-Yo: Uhmmmm esta bien pero ...podrías soltar mi mano?- dije con sonrojo en mi cara.

_-?: Oh...si...perdón... Jeje-_

En eso nos fuimos al restaurant y nos dieron una mesa para dos, me senté y el sentó en frente de mi; yo me quede mirando hacia la puerta de entrada para saber si bajaba Cassy para desayunar; estaba en mis pensamientos, en eso el me interrumpió mis pensamientos:

_?: ¿Cómo te llamas? preguntó muy amable._

Yo: Alessandra Robinson Clark.

_?: Lindo nombre._

En eso le pregunte-Y ¿Cómo te llamas? el me respondió -Soy Niall James Horan- Me quede en estado de shock, el me chasqueó con sus dedos y reaccione, desayunamos algo ligero y después me despedí para ver a Cassandra si ya se despertó. Me fui hacia al ascensor y entré, cuando llegó al piso 29 salí del ascensor, me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación, entré y vi a Cassandra hablando por el teléfono:

_Cassandra: Si, si está bien...uhm ¿a que hora?...¿al cuarto para las 2?...esta bien...nos vemos en media hora...Chao!_

En _eso_ le pregunté a Cassy:

- ¿Por qué esta tan contenta?- y ella respondió..-¡La tía Betty nos va a llevar a un lugar!- dijo muy entusiasmada. Nos fuimos a bañar ya que eran las 12:15pm, salimos de bañar y nos fuimos a cambiar la ropa :p... Esperamos unos 15 minutos para que llegara Tía Betty, mientras llegaba nosotras nos pusimos a escuchar en el IPhone, después alguien toco la puerta, Cassy fue hacia la puerta y se asomo por la ventana chiquita que da hacia el pasillo, vio y saltó de la alegría porque ya llegó y empezó a gritarme:

_-Ya llegó...ya llegó-_

-Si ya, ya te escuche- dije levantándome del sillón y estirándome.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta para abrirle a Tía Betty, la abrí y ella esta completamente arreglada con unos botines de 5cm de altura, un vestido rojo carmesí y una bufanda afelpada, ah sin olvidar el sombrero que ella trae, su sombrero tenía unas flores del lado derecho y como una tela que da hacia abajo; bajamos para irnos directo al coche de Tía B. En eso preguntó Cassy:

_-¿Tía?-_

_-¿Si Cassy?-_

_-¿Tu fuiste la que nos dejaste la carta en la puerta?-_

_-Uhm...no ¿por?-_

_-Creí que tu habías sido- _

_-No.. yo ayer estaba ...comprando unas cosas-_

Cassy ya no dijo nada y se quedó callada por un la ventana veíamos todas las tiendas que no hay en Chile ¬¬... vimos una donde venden más cosas de Avril Lavigne, One Direction, Justin Bieber, Little Mix y otros artistas, y en eso vimos que pasamos por la tienda pero Tía B. no se paró para bajarnos, ella se dirigió derecho y en eso Cassy y yo le preguntamos:

-¿Porqué no nos paramos en la tienda?-

_-Ahí no vamos...-_

_-?-_

_-Vamos al ...museo-_

Cuando Cassy escuchó que Tía B. nos va a llevar se quedo en estado de shock...no parpadeaba ni respiraba, ya empezó a asustarme. Cuando llegamos, Cassy recobró la memoria, bajamos y ella se tranquilizó pero en su cara se veía mucha angustia o tristeza, no se como explicarlo, pero bueno. Entramos al museo (ya que hoy solo es gratis), pasamos sin pagar, vimos todos los dinosaurios (más bien sus esqueletos), aviones y un montón de cosas; de repente Cassy desapareció de la nada, ya no estaba a mi lado y dije en mi mente:

-¿Que raro?.. Cassy nunca se despega de mí... ¿a donde ira?- pensé en un montón de cosas y en eso Tía B. me interrumpió mis pensamientos:

_-¿Hija?-_preguntó

-¿Si tía?-

_-Y ¿Cassandra?-_

-No se...estaba a mi lado pero ella ya no estaba-

_-Vamos a buscarla-_

-Esta bien... vamos-

En eso Tía B. y yo nos separamos para buscarla, nos pusimos de acuerda que nos veíamos en la cafetería a las 3:30pm y ella aceptó, fui a buscarla pero no la encontré y dije hablando sola:

-¿A donde habrá ido Cassy?-

* * *

_**(Cassandra P.O.V) **_

Me aleje de Alessandra y me dirigí hacia donde estaban las películas, estaba viendo todas las películas y en eso escuche una voz familiar:

-¿Que_ andas haciendo por aquí sola?-_ con un tono picarona.

Voltee y vi a Alex enfrente de mí, la verdad ha cambiado mucho, su cara, le creció más el cabello, hasta es más alto que yo °/° ...bueno vuelvo a decirles... HA CAMBIADO MUCHO!

-Pues...recorriendo el museo y nada más- ocultando mi sonrojo.

_-¿Si viste la carta te deje pegada en tu puerta?-_

Osea...el fue el que dejó la nota...pero como sabe en que hotel, en cual habitación estoy...acaso me esta espiando o como hizo o ¿me ha estado siguiendo?, el interrumpió mis pensamientos:

_-Cassy ¿ En que piensas?-_Alex preguntó.

-Eh..no en nada- tapando mi sonrojo.

_-Dime.. no pasa nada-_

-Ash...esta bien...has cambiado mucho y...- en eso me interrumpió por que me agarró de la cintura y me besó, yo me quede en estado de shock pero luego lo besé apasionadamente, luego recupere la conciencia y lo separe de mí y el dijo:

_-¿que pasó por que paraste?-_

-Lo lamento pero...- Alex no me dejó continuar.

_-¿Otra vez Ricardo?-_

-Si no puedo dejar de olvidar ese momento- lo abracé y el me abrazó y me dijo limpiándome las lágrimas:

_-Olvídalo... sabias que el no es para ti- _

-Lo se...que bueno que estás aquí...te extrañe mucho- dije levantado mi cara en su pecho.

_-No...yo más- _Dijo besándome la frente.

En eso se dibujó una sonrisa en cara y me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos al parque directamente.

* * *

_¿Les gusto?...Espero que sí...tarde años en pensar todo esto...NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS XDDDDDD...LOS QUIERO MUCHO_

**_Adelanto de la historia:_**

**_:_**_Cassy ...¿Donde andabas me tenías preocupada toda la noche?-gritando de furia._

_Hasta el Cap. 4 "Buenas Noches"_


	4. La decepción

_Holaaaa! ...He estado ocupada en proyectos e exámenes asi que no podía subir el capitulo 4...y aquí les dejo un resumen del capitul !_

* * *

Cassandra esta muy feliz de ver otra vez a Alex, pero ella y Alessandra corren peligro en Londres. Niall le pide a Alessandra que si quiere ser su novia y Alessandra acepta pero, las ex-amigas de Cassy y Alessandra están tramando un plan para que se separen Niall y Alessandra.

Una noche tranquila Cassandra se fue del hotel, y fue caminando por las calles de Londres, ella muy tranquila va cuando una persona misteriosa llega por atrás de ella, y la espanta, cuando voltea no ve a nadie, como todo estaba oscuro ella no quiso molestar a Alessandra por que se puso mi triste creyendo que Niall la estaba engañando.

* * *

_**Fin ...esta corto pero voy a empezar a escribirlo en un cuaderno para que listo para subirlo...me tardare 3 semanas en hacerlo...asi que discúlpenme lectoras... :ccccccccccccccccccccccccc. **_


End file.
